Honesty vs Jealousy
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: *Femslash*Emily feels Aria is mistaking her love for Spencer's money for the love in her heart.


**How Do You Really Feel**

Have you ever wondered if love at first sight is actually possible or just a bunch of bullshit invented by romantic comedies? Well, if you ask my best friend Aria, she would say absolutely. From the day she laid eyes on her plaid wearing princess, she was in love, or so she says. I personally think she is lying. She may be in love with the Dolce and Cabana high heels and the shopping sprees' in Orange County but does she really love Spencer for Spencer. Don't get me wrong, I don't think Aria is some sort of gold-digger. I think she mistakes her love for Spencer's money for being in love with Spencer. I have talked to our mutual friend, Hanna; about this and she thinks I'm just really jealous. I admit, I am jealous of Aria but my concerns do not stem from my jealousy. Even if I don't end up with Spencer, I want her to be happy and get exactly what she deserves and that is the world.

_FLASHBACK March 4, 2009_

_Spencer and Aria walked ahead of the rest of the girl publically showing off their new found relationship by holding hands. Emily stared at their entwined fingers with envy. She tried holding Alison's hand only to have hers swatted away roughly. Alison proceeded to wink at Noel Kahn as they passed him in the mall. _

"_Aww look at that." Emily heard Aria voice, then the girls halted to look into the display window of a pet store. She has spotted a baby kitten with blue eyes and snow white fur. The kitten was quite possibly the cutest animal ever and the price being asked for her was a great representation of that. The kitten had a $599 price tag on her._

"_She is so beautiful. She looks so lonely." Aria placed her finger against the glass window causing the small kitten to walk awkwardly over and investigate the foreign object. The kitten looked up into Aria's eyes and proceeded to try and lick her finger through the glass._

"_This is stupid. Come on Hanna, maybe we can find something that actually fits you."_

_Hanna lowered her head in both embarrassment and hurt, but followed obediently behind Alison anyways. Not wanting to be left alone with the happy couple, Emily followed. She hadn't been alone with Spencer since she started dating Aria and window shopping for pets didn't seem like a good place to strike a conversation._

"_Let's go in the store. Maybe, the clerk will let you hold her." Spencer suggested, holding the door open for Aria, who smiled sweetly at her girlfriend's politeness. _

"_I guess chivalry isn't dead after all" Aria complimented causing Spencer to turn red._

_An Hour Later_

_Alison, Emily, and Hanna sat on the water fountain waiting for their friends. It was obvious Alison was getting increasingly annoyed have to wait for them. She was getting so annoyed that her left leg started to tap uncontrollably. Hanna did not dare say a word for fear Alison would lash out on her._

"_Ali, if they aren't answering their phones, I can go get them." Emily tried. It only seemed to make her angrier. If it were possible, Emily saw fire in her eyes. She was relieved when she saw the two girls round the corner, Aria carrying a plush pink pet carrier. _

"_Don't tell me that kitten is in there." Hanna said excited as she got up to gaze into the carrier to find the expensive kitten asleep._

"_You brought that flee ball!" Alison said disgusted._

"_Actually Spencer brought it for me. I could never afford him."_

"_You brought her a six hundred buck cat. Boy, aren't you trying to get in her pants." Alison smirked at Spencer, testing her. She always seemed to do that to Spencer because she was a challenge. The other girls would take abuse with question but Spencer often put her in her place or at least attempted to._

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand Ali but not everything is about sex."_

"_We named her Charlie Socrates Hastings. She is our baby."_

"_Aww that's such a cute name." Hanna said sticking a finger in the carrier to stroke the kitten's tiny head._

"_It's stupid. Just that thing away from me. Come on Em, we are leaving." Alison urged not bothering to offer a ride home to Hanna who rode with her to the mall. Emily obediently followed. On her way out Emily heard the words, "I Love You" come from Aria._

End Flashback

Emily sat watching two of her best friend wrestle using only their lips and hands. The new, slim Hanna smiled at the happy couple who were celebrating Spencer acceptance into Princeton University which was only a few miles away from Aria's Fashion Institute.

"Um baby, I got you something." Aria pulled away, her face flush from kissing so hard. Emily could tell Spencer was confused, probably because she never received anything before. She was always the giver or so Emily thought.

"Aria I thought we agreed you wouldn't buy me anything. I know your trying to save up for college."

"Would you relax, I didn't buy it." Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one. 'Of Couse she didn't buy anything. Spencer wasn't good enough to spend her money on', Emily thought.

Emily watched as Aria dug into her purse a presented Spencer with a black velvet box. Everyone's eyes opened wide, none wider than Hanna's. Spencer looked scared to touch it.

"Aren't you going to open it? I was going to wait till our anniversary to give it to you but it just felt like the right time." Aria smiled brightly as Spencer pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring out of the box. Everyone was speechless.

"It was my grandmother's. She told me to give it to my true love before she died so I following her wishes."

"Aww." Hanna couldn't help but say.

"I can't believe you are giving me your grandmother's ring. It beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you, baby." Spencer said lightly crying while Aria hugged her tight.

Emily looked on in shock. Maybe Hanna was right. Maybe she was just jealous. After all, who wouldn't want to be with the perfect Spencer Hastings?

Hanna's POV

"Damn that stupid Spencer. She always gets everything for nothing. She thinks she's so great just because she's skinny. The bitch has the nerve make Aria fall for her. My Aria. Witnessing this makes me almost as sick as listening to Aria drone on about how amazing Spencer is. I should have listened to Jenna and Mona. Spencer is nothing but an Alison in disguise. I refuse to deal with that bitch again. I guess I'll just have to deal with her the same way I dealt with Alison. I always thought we'd be better as a trio anyways."


End file.
